MoonWings
MoonWings are one of the eleven dragon tribes of Ignis. characterized by their scales which come in many varying shades of black, gray, or sometimes silver and their exceedingly strange powers with largest amount of types out of the 11 dragon tribes. They are noted to be quiet but tactical. They are also one of the dragon tribes that can breathe fire, and they have blue fire. Description A MoonWing's scales can range from blackish colors to pale shades of gray and cream. Their coloring has been described as "silver like the moon," “dark as an eclipse," "as pale as a full moon," or “dark as shadows on the moons”. Each dragon possesses a unique pattern of silver dots, lines, swirls, stripes, and blotches on each scale, all exactly the same. These patterns glow when charged with moonlight. In direct sunlight the patterns turn a gray not unlike a piece of highly polished gray marble and over a long period of time, lose their charge. The underside of their wings are always black, and speckled with silver scales shaped like moon phases that give them the appearance of a night sky filled with moons, allowing them to fly at night without detection. The head of a MoonWing are shaped like diamonds, or crescents (pointing downward), and are very narrow. They are lean dragons that are long and strong. Each dragon has a unique combination of one to three moon-shaped razor-sharp scales that stick out of their tails. Each dragon has a different combination, depending on how many moons they were hatched under and what phases they were in. MoonWings have blue, black, or purple eyes, always dotted with white, blue, black, and/or white speckles. MoonWings have forked black tongues dotted with white and silver speckles. They have also been noted to have bright blue fire. Their claws are shaped like crescent moons. Abilities Moon-given Powers MoonWings get an amazing array of powers from different phases and combinations of moons, but unlike NightWings, MoonWings can lend or share their abilities to any dragon, even from another tribe. Half Moons One half moon while others are new grants the dragon empathy (from very weak, able to soothe others well and cheer up someone faster than other dragons, to very powerful, to the point they can manipulate what a dragon is feeling, and can give emotional support from far away) OR telepathy. both vary in power for each dragon, from very weak, as may occur when a half moon's reflection shines on an egg, to extremely powerful, as may occur when a half moon shines directly down on the egg. A empath can manipulate and/or control others’ feelings and feel what they're feeling. They can also take or give emotions at a far distance. These dragons often use their powers to calm or excite others. A telepath can see, hear, smell, sense, touch, taste, and feel what the dragon they wish to examine or communicate. Some can hear thoughts and can give or take some of that dragon's energy, certain emotions such as love, courage, and cheerfulness. Telepaths can also lend strength, speed, and abilities for a short amount of time. the record is five days, and the dragon lending strength collapsed into a coma almost immediately after that bond was broken. evil and sinister telepaths who have trained long enough can effectively mind-control. however, this has nasty side effects if done wrong and is notoriously difficult as it is a violation of their moral and magic codes and almost all scrolls that have magic of this sort (violation of someone's free will) have been destroyed. three known scrolls still exist. one is in the possession of a infamous MoonWing sorceress, hatched under three half moons, named Alecto, one is in the Tomb of Fire, and one is at the top of the tallest mountain in the world, hidden in a small shrine. The side effects including having their minds switch, leaving all sorts of identity issues; having two minds in one head fighting for control and no mind in the dragon attempting to do this leaving one insane and one brain-dead; and, in the worst case, both minds die, leaving both bodies devoid of personality, thought, individuality, morality, and motivation. Some street dragons coin them 'deadheads' or 'dead minds' because of the lack of mind. Two half moons while others are new grants previous (one half moon) abilities and telekinesis over water, air, earth, fire, OR light. Almost all these dragons (with the exception of covered eggs) hatched under two half moons can have one to three of these powers, but cannot choose them because they are caused by the different combinations of half moons. 'Hydro' telekinetics can control water within the distance they can focus on. (an old dragon with a will of steel could control several cubic miles of water, whereas a young dragonet might be able to control a fishtank) 'Pyro' telekinetics can start and control fire within the distance they can focus and concentrate on. These dragons are impervious fire to even the hottest fire, and can breathe fire rivaled only by FireWings'. this is the hardest telekinetic power besides light to control, due to the fact that fires can rampage out of a dragon's control. these dragons have fire-proof scales. skilled Pyrokinetics can burst into flame at will, create spears of fire useable only to Pyros and create shields of burning flame. they are the often front-line warriors in battle against all tribes, even FireWings and firescales. 'Aero' telekinetics can control air within the distance they can focus on. 'Terra' telekinetics can control earth within the distance they can focus on. 'Lumen' telekinetics can control light within the distance they can focus on.These are the hardest, as the light summoned by them can blind nearby dragons and themselves if not careful. Three half moons grants previous one half OR/occasionally and two half moons powers and bird wings that can emit tiny skyfire stones from each feather monthly. (it can only happen once a month, unless long unused, in that case when emitted, thousands of stones will roll off their wings.These dragons can't be mind-read.) Gibbous Moon there are 2 kinds: # One gibbous moon grants shapeshifting into animals or dragons. Dragons are not allowed to change into other specific dragons without their knowing and permission beaue of the Code, but can try to change into their own idea of another tribe to see what it's like. The shapeshifting works by becoming that animal in mind and body. Dragons killed in the form they shapeshifted to stay in that form. It takes a lot of training before a dragon can turn into a squirrel and back. # Can project their powers, abilities, and mind into any mind. This can sometimes be used with their knowing and understanding for good, mostly in battle, as it combines both dragons' speed, strength, agility, scale armor, and skill. It takes skill to do this, as both dragons need to vividly imagine the other dragon they are trying to turn into (a dragon from another tribe can do this). It is possible to have an unlimited number of dragons in one. The result is that both dragons become each other and create a superdragon. Dragons in this form look like a mix of the two, with all the benefits (a dragon with a MoonWing superskills and knowledge coupled with StormWing shocks and stormbringing would be formidable). Two gibbous moons grants one gibbous moon abilities and superdragon skills. These may include superspeed, superstrength, supersight, and super senses, though most dragons only have two of these.The record is all five. Three gibbous moons grants one gibbous moon abilities AND/OR two gibbous moons abilities and wisdom and up-to-date knowledge about everything. Crescent Moon One crescent moon grants magnetism of scales OR/and wing membranes OR/and claws. Two crescent moon grants one crescent moon abilities and amazing luck. Three crescent moons grants Full Moon Queen * Urania * Callisto * Andromeda * Sinope * Himalia * Neso History Pre-Ignition (811-11 BAI) The MoonWings used to live in troops, fighting over resources like monkeys. Then, a young two gibbous moon dragon named Urania was hatched. From the moment she hatched, Urania felt that the troops needed a leader, as all of them were fracturing and there was simply not enough room. She rose in power in her own troop, which was breaking apart due to tensions within, and quickly became its leader. She was a strong and just leader and quickly persuaded and conquered many troops. She built a palace with her own talons and the help of others and named it Moonshine. She lived to old age and her descendants ruled well for seven generations. Then, The Mirror Queen came. Ignition (1 AI) Queen Callisto ascended the throne in 11 BAI (Before Ignition) /800 AI. She was a vain queen who was often known as The Mirror Queen because she was very proud of her good looks and installed mirrors everywere in Moonshine. She was so obsessed that many dragons noticed that the beautiful queen had lost all her beauty on the inside while keeping her ornate shell. The country degraded under her neglect. Her soldiers did whatever they liked, killing and maiming many of her subjects. Callisto didn't notice or care. This outraged the Moonwings, and a rebellion called Scratch (a pun: to scratch The Mirror Queen until she was invisible in her own mirrors) was formed and on The Eve of Twice-Bright Night, they struck. Fires were lit, posters of Callisto were ripped, mirrors were smashed as the rebellion rampaged throughout the streets. The military was soft and weak under Callisto’s rule and was easily captured and subdued by the rebellion. The leader of Scratch happened to be a descendant of Urania. Her name was Andromeda (which was an odd name for a MoonWing), and she was just as beautiful as Callisto, but with ten times the courage, leadership, and skill. Callisto was stubborn and refused to forfeit her right to the throne, so Andromeda challenged Callisto for the throne. It was a quick fight, as Callisto was a bad fighter who preferred to polish her scales than to train. All dragons who saw it remembered Andromeda standing triumphant over Callisto’s corpse, shouting "Callisto is dead!" and everyone yelling in response, "Long live Queen Andromeda!".She then dragged Callisto’s body through the streets, allowing each dragon to scratch her polished scales so as to deface her. Andromeda then placed her in an unknown tomb of unpolished stone. Legend has it that the inscription on the inside of the tomb reads, ‘reflect not your beauty, but your skill’. To this day no one knows where Callisto’s bones lie. Post-Ignition (2-150 AI) Andromeda became a good Queen, responsible and knowledgeable. She changed the military’s training, armor, and weapons from flimsy designs to good ones, she changed the schools from being free-for-all into a free but organized education, she cleaned up the streets, and much, much, more. Her children ruled well for 850 years. Sinope's Rule (1000-1010 AI) It was 1000 AI when a war-like and barbaric Queen Sinope ascended the throne. She believed that the MoonWings should rule the continent of Ignis. Her head seer, Sao, protested and said that trying to conquer Ignis would lead to the tribes' extinction. Sao was promptly thrown out of the palace and fired. She flew to Gekkō, a small town and warned them of the danger. They dug underground and hid, fearing the wrath of their Queen.The Queen luckily had not heard of Gekkō. They were having a discussion of what to do when Styx, the legendary assassin who would haunt dragons long after she died came in and introduced herself. at the mere sound of her name, thirty of the hundred gathered fainted, whimpered or cried. Styx agreed to assassinate Sinope after some discussion. Sinope then began trying to conquer the ClawWings territory, much to their dismay as they had thought the MoonWings were allies. Nonetheless, the ClawWings beat off the attack, though with 984 dead. A series of battles with their neighbors that were all lost made the MoonWings even more outraged, and on The Eve of Half-Bright Night she was assassinated by Styx, ten years after her ascent to power. Himalia, Sinope's niece, ascended the throne and renewed the alliances broken by Sinope. She dragged Sinope's corpse and threw it off a cliff onto a then-rocky, now sandy beach, now called Sinope's Bones, or Bones Beach. dragons still find polished and rounded shards of Sinope's bones to this day. setting one in any medium as a jewel or stone is deeply unlucky. Culture Honor MoonWings are a tranquil and calm tribe, but they take honor very seriously. They believe in an eye-for-an-eye philosophy. A dragon can gain honor in war by bringing supplies taken from a village or prisoners of war, fighting while outnumbered, or single combat with more skilled enemy. A dragon in peace can gain honor by donating to projects and charities, helping their neighbors, or cleaning the streets and painting old walls. A dragon can lose honor by slighting another dragon, being rude and noisy, or simply prying into another dragon’s business. A slight of honor can and will result in the other dragon challenging you to a duel. If a dragon gets captured in war, they can perform hara-kiri (ritual dismbowelment). Dueling A MoonWing may challenge another MoonWing to a duel over honor or ownership. Both dragons must preform a ritual called Taisen Aite. The challenged is unable to decline the offer if it is over honor, but can over ownership if it isn't to their liking. Others can gamble on a fight if it is made public. There rules are, you must give you opponent a chance to submit, you must not fall out of the ring, and you must not cheat by using unclassical fighting moves. Over honor, a small slight ( a pun made at that dragon without their knowledge) merits a stun, whereas a enormous slight ( e.g., a open taking of supplies without asking over and over again while taunting them and destroying property & hurting other dragons in the process) merits a killing. Over ownership, a dragon is required to stun, but never to kill. Lunascriptic/Tsukifumi (This language is actually Japanese, but the dragons are not to know.) Lunascriptic is an ancient language that the MoonWings have carried with them since the beginning of time. It has had few changes over the years, but is still honored as the ancient tongue and a central part of MoonWing culture. It consists of several thousand characters that act as a sort of alphabet. There are also other special characters that make up concepts (such as a million), which are normally important, like names and historical events. All the numbers to the next digit are shown. Every grown MoonWing has a character for their name combined of both their families' crests (which are normally simple) and their own designs well as the amount and shape of the moons they hatched under. Every MoonWing must carve one for themselves in jade the day they reach adulthood (see Sekiei No Gishiki). These characters are called Lunascript collectively and Lunasign(s) singularly. MoonWing dragonets normally learn Lunascriptic as their first language, and then draconic. However, draconic is taught at a young age as well, so almost every MoonWing grows up bilingual. It is hard to learn Hieroglyphic at an older age, as the characters are quite different and the grammatical rules are quite different, but it is not impossible. Most MoonWings are willing to share this language with others, but most quit and become frustrated with it. The tribe with the second largest Lunascriptic-fluent population of dragons are the StarWings, just because they are neighbors and because they live in intertribal cities with each other the most. A modified version of Lunascriptic is used by the military and government for confidential messages, and even experts of the language cannot read even a few words in this heavily modified dialect. Some see it as a disgrace for the ancient tongue though other don’t. Traditions 'Tama-kazari' (Ceremony of Jade) ''This ritual is performed by dragonets once they come of age. It takes place traditionally at Kowareta Ishi ''(Broken Stones) Pool, though it can and is performed elsewhere in a cave system with a pool and another chamber out of sight of the pool. The dragonet must take a piece of jade and dip it in the pool. Then they must take one of the extremely hard rocks from the bottom and carve their character underwater. Dragonets often spend months trying to decide what their seal will look like. The pool is animus-touched to help a dragonet by adding numbers to the name or changing it slightly so that there are no two names exactly the same. The dragonet will then drill a hole in the seal and weave a rope of grass, thread it through, and tie it around their neck. This is to symbolize rewards earned by hard work. Then they will return the main chamber and kneel to their former mentor. The mentor will then lift the now-adult dragon’s talons up to the sky and ask the dragon to stand. Then, mentor and former apprentice will fly around the entrance to the caves and spiral down to meet the other townsfolk. 'Taisen Aite' (Bow to opponent) ''This ritual involves two dragons who are dueling. It is a practice of honor and failing to do it when dueling is seen as loss of honor. It is sometimes used in declaring war. The dragons involved tap tails on their right and on their left. Then both will bow and walk three paces away from each other.If one wishes to say something such as "Revenge is sweet" or "you'll be sorry” they can do that. Then both will begin to duel. Education Teaching the next generation is important, and the MoonWings have some of the most prestigious schools in southern Ignis. Typically, dragonets go to school 4-7 hours a day, and their schools start an hour or two earlier than most schools in the rest of the continent. They believe homework isn't beneficial unless the student didn't finish in class. Many classes are held outside if the weather permits at the wealthier schools. MoonWing schools often have groups that dragons can join to do activities with other dragonets that have similar interests. This is an old new idea to which has been brought back and is becoming increasingly more popular. MoonWing dragonets enroll in mandatory classes of mathematics, language, science, history, and physical education. However, various electives exist, some of the most popular being art, music, tribal studies, and technology. All classes vary in difficulty, and there is a huge range of ability in schools. Nights MoonWings revere the moons, so lots of special events happen at night on a special night. Society Government WIP Apprenticeship A young dragonet three years old can become an Apprentice, though it is traditional for dragonets to become Apprentices at five years old via the Apprentice Ceremony. An apprenticeship goes until a dragon is 12. A dragonet can get an Apprenticeship for: * Mastership (if eligible) Slots (there are '''ONLY FIVE' masters at any given time.There may be Masters who abandoned their post, but no others): 2/3 Gibbous moons, 2/3 crescent moons, 2/3 Half moons, 2/3 full moons, 2/3 quarter moons. Skills required: Magic or moon-granted abilities, ability to use at three legs and tail, intelligence, patience Skills learned: proper manners, control over their abilities, teaching experience * Councilship Example councils: The Silver Council (justice), the Eclipse Council (election). Abilities and Skills Required: wit, ability to use at least three legs and move tail from side to side, literacy Skills learned: math, logic, argumentation, writing, and public speaking, manners * Artisanship Example arts: Woodwork, smithing, stonework, architecture, painting. Abilities and Skills required: strength, stamina, ability to use all legs, wings and neck to some degree, and tail, very good hand-eye coordination, obedience Skills learned: math, literacy * Military example posts: page, squire, healer, soldier, lieutenant, general, commander Skills required: obedience, ability to use all legs, wings, neck, and tail Skills learned: fighting, tactics and strategy, metalwork, saboteur and spy work, Military Lunascript for higher ranks. Codes Code of Morals (young dragonet edition) # Do not seek fights unless your honor is challenged. # Do your best for everyone.No lying, stealing, cheating, temper flares, offenses, grudges, or bias. That means the Royalty, Nobles/Aristocrats, Military, Workers, servants, homeless, and sick. # Do not hold a grudge if the other dragons tried to make up for it, for it may prove deadly. # Pay back your debts before you borrow again. it's better for everyone as if you borrow again and someone demands money you don't have, they are given the right to bring you before the Council of Silver who will then, judge, depending on the amount of debts and how much money you have. if you have a sizable amount of money, you have to pay back all the dragons you borrowed from. if you don't you can become their servants for 3-6 months. # Be nice. No backhanded stuff. (adult dragon edition) # Uphold honor. # Treat all equally and well. # Seek to hold no bias, grudge or resentment. # Be smart in everything you do, as great foolishness means exile for a month. # Respect property, dragons, and the world. Code of Magic The first code of magic was made in 1150 AI, in Queen Himalia'a reign. it was updated in 2000 AI after some dragons found loopholes in it, was updated again in 3000 AI after a dragon caused a war in the future and had to go in the past to fix the future. It was last updated in 5000 AI at the All Tribe council to include in any state'' after some dragons were caught doing it on other dragons in suspended animation and and a motivation example for rule 2. First Code (1150 AI) #No dragon may become, enslave, or control any dragon from any tribe, in life or death, without their consent. #Every dragon must consider the magic they will use and evaluate its true use and ponder it is selfish. If so do not do it. Second Code (2000 AI) #No dragon may become, enslave, or control any dragon from any tribe, in life or in death or in between, without their consent. #Every dragon must consider the magic they will use and evaluate its true use and judge if it is selfish. If so do not do it. Third Code (3000 AI) #No dragon may become, enslave, or control any dragon from any tribe, in life or death or in between, without their consent. #Every dragon must consider the magic they will use and evaluate its true use and judge if it is selfish. If so do not do it. # Never influence the future with magic, for far worse things can and will happen. Current Code (5000 AI) # No dragon may become, enslave, or control any dragon from any tribe, in any state, without their consent and understanding. # Every dragon must consider the magic they will use and evaluate its true use and judge if it is selfish. If so do something else. (good spell motivation: ''I want to make my farmer neighbors rich and famous for good crops for two years. I'd love to see them happy. Bad spell motivation: I want to make the future nice for all my friends, but for no one else because I don't want to waste my magic on those abominable pigs.) # Never influence the future with magic, for far worse things can and will happen. Military and Government The government of the MoonWing tribe and the military are highly interconnected, and all government officials are required to have some type of military training, whether it be in combat (fighting) or support (healing, sabotage, spying). The reason why this training is required and the military is almost conjoined with the government is because the tribe has had an emphasis on military preparedness, at least since the first time they lost badly to another tribe. Even the citizens are versed in at least one fighting or support style. MoonWings would be a difficult tribe to go to war against due to their medium but extremely well-trained and powerful army, and even the informally trained citizens, who see it as loss of face to lose at anything. Royalty Queens and kings are still a valuable part of MoonWing government, and they hold equal power to the Moonstone Council. The rest of the royal family holds almost no power, but some royals do go into different government positions due to their incredible training opportunities and wealth. The queen holds greater power to the king in the MoonWing government. The throne is passed down matriarchally. The inheritance system is the same as the rest of the tribes, except only the princesses can challenge her at a younger age, around when they're 5-10 years old. The Moonstone Council The Moonstone Council is, unsurprisingly, a council of dragons (around 6-13) who hold equal power to the royal family. They are the sole creators of laws, which are then critiqued and considered by the rest of the government. They are all extremely experienced in their fields (they typically have more than three areas of study), and have been trained extensively for their role in the council. They all have different perspectives and backgrounds, so decisions from them are almost always extremely thought out and intelligent. Some of them are terrifying with the amount of skill and knowledge they possess. Diplomat Officials 'Head Diplomat: ' There are not as many diplomats as other individuals, but the rank is still pretty high in the government. They have the closest ties with the members of the Moonstone Council, and may have a small say in their discussions. In wartime, diplomats are the ones who relay messages to MoonWing allies, as the diplomats often live with the other tribe's government figures. They are required to be competent at talon-to-talon combat, tactics, and knife fighting, just in case another tribe turns on them. They only take orders from the Queen, Moonstone Council, Strategists, and Head Diplomat, so they are pretty high-ranked in terms of orders. It is common for this rank to have an abnormally high amount of moonborns, mostly because other tribes are more curious about them, which makes it easy to be a diplomat. Strategists '''High Strategist: Strategists are the second highest military rank, just below the Moonstone Council. They calculate the logistics behind everything in the tribe, and manage the treasury, population documentation, and anything else to do with numbers and scientific advances. This rank contains some of the brightest MoonWing minds of the century. In wartime, they compose tactics and strategies for battles. They compose tactics for other things besides war, but their jobs extend to almost everything involving the government and military. They are a highly autonomous government group and barely heed orders from anyone besides their smartest dragon, Raincloud. The Strategists are supposed to follow orders from the Queen and Moonstone Council, but that doesn't always happen. They have been known to tamper with things that are supposed to be outside of their control. However, they are the group who wants the tribe to succeed the most, even if it takes some conflict with the other groups to achieve it. They prize logic and reason, and will not hesitate to show their outrage when the Moonstone Council or Queen make a faulty, irrational decision. They practically run the military, even though only the Moonstone Council can declare war. Commanders The Commanders are just below the Strategists in terms of rank. They physically command the army, even though the Strategists make the plans and decisions. They typically have high charisma and are very knowledgeable in most forms of combat. Each could face 100 soldiers in a fight (possibly at once, depending on the Commander) and still come out victorious and almost unscathed. They don't make many decisions in the government, but are typically the down-to-earth group, and aren't afraid to step in if the Strategists (with their blunt logic and facts) anger the two groups who are supposed to be the ones running the tribe. They do take orders from the Strategists quite loyally, but do change up things if they deem it too cold and immoral for their soldiers to handle. They are the main communication between the Strategists and the rest of the military, and when some things are "lost in translation" (aka they change up the plan), they get the brunt of the Strategists' anger and logical rambling. There is some one-sided tension between the Strategists and the Commanders, as the Strategists suspect that some things "are lost in translation" on purpose, but the Commanders don't really hold anything against the Strategists for it. They just look out for their underlings (usually) and are the last resort in wars, as losing a Commander can be detrimental to morale in wars, even though they are unlikely to die due to their skill. Generals Generals are the highest rank that are always on the battlefront during wartime, and they each have about 30 Lieutenants under their command. They are responsible for making snap decisions based on the situation at hand, and they are allowed to tweak Commander orders slightly if the situation calls for it, but have to stick with the general plan. They are the lowest rank to know Military Tsukifumi, and are trusted to keep the secret of the language with their lives. They send reports directly to the Strategists, who then choose whether or not to show the reports to the public keep them within the government. However, they are mainly given orders by the Commanders, not directly from the Strategists, so the Commanders' orders are law to them. Some are on their way to becoming Commanders themselves. They are quite skilled fighters and range from just below Commander to slightly above Lieutenant in terms of combat skill, which is exceptional by average dragon standards. Lieutenants Lieutenants command 30 squadrons, which have about 30-40 soldiers and 10 healers each. They are not usually as skilled as Generals, but there are a few outliers. They lead their squadrons into battle with ferocity, and Lieutenants are typically the scariest when protecting their squad members. They are the closest to their soldiers, sometimes they can act like they are one big family. They are required to be trained extensively in at least 5 forms of combat, and are expected to make life-or-death choices in the heat of the moment. Healers and Medics Healers are not a military rank, but there are many healers that serve in the army as field medics, so they have been factored into squadrons. Military healers practice some of the most advanced medicine in the tribe, and are expected to know how to treat every type of dragon-caused wounds, from venom to breath weapons to normal scratches. They are also adept at curing sickness and infection, but this skill differs from healer to healer. Normal soldiers outnumber them about 3-4/1, but they are still useful to have around. Healers can ascend in the ranks if they learn how to fight, and some Commanders have jumped directly from the healer rank to their current rank, just by their skill alone. Healers do not have a set skill level, as the rank is a catch-all for any who practice medicine. Soldier The soldier is the lowest rank of the military, but don't be fooled, they are still highly trained compared to your average dragon. The MoonWing Military is an elite force, and every dragon in it is pushed to their limits in one way or another. The saying, you are only as strong as your weakest scale, applies here. MoonWing soldiers are required to be trained in at least four styles of combat, although those who are trained in more than four are far from uncommon. They are also required to be good at what their branch entails, but that can be said of all military members. Considering the number of dragons in the rank of soldier, many battles can be won due to both numbers, moon-given abilities, and skill, which is a really powerful combo in war. Military Branches The Paraselene Force The Dune Force encompasses all members of the military trained for combat on the ground. It is so named because in battle, MoonWings create illusions or actual dupilcates of themselves confuse the enemy. They specialize in fighting on the ground, and typically use tactics that play to that particular army's strengths and study the environments they fight in it with extreme precision. Ambush Squadrons Ambush Squadrons use the surroundings to their advantage the most, and typically take the enemy on unawares. They are fast and crippling, and leave their victims wounded and paralyzed, to be killed by later waves. They are usually the first wave of MoonWings to be deployed. They are backed up by the Attack Squadrons, who are launched just after them. Attack Squadrons Attack Squadrons are the main offensive players in the MoonWing Paraselene Force, and they kill the paralyzed victims left by the Ambush Squads, along with anything else that might stand in their way. They are the most equipped for a straight out fight, and can drag out battles for long periods of time with their endurance and precision fighting. Defense Squadrons Defensive Squadrons can back up the Attack Squadrons sometimes, as their endurance and fluidity as teams allow them to adapt to almost any situation. They are the heavy hitters and the ones with the strongest endurance, resulting in most of them protecting the MoonWing borders and front lines from attack. The medics are also typically protected by these squads. Onset Squadrons There are not many Onset Squadrons, but they are the deadliest of the ground troops. They are meant as a killing force, only to be deployed in dire situations or when a revenge move is taken. They are the most highly trained, and as their name suggests, they can onset cities and raze them to the ground in mere hours. Almost everything and everyone that stands in their way is obliterated with cold, mechanical precision, as the dragons in these squads know the ones they are killing have committed a grave wrong against the MoonWings that needs to be paid back in blood and lives, or they have killed too many of their family of the Moons. The Glare Force The Glare Force encompasses all aerial troops. The Glare Force is named after the rays of light coming from the moons to burn and obiliterate due to the fact that this force specializes in fast and hard hits, and regularly takes on many flying troops of other tribes with ease due to their training and abilities. Many dragons in this force are Aeros. The only tribes who could compete with them or outclass them in the air are WindWings, FireWings,ClawWings, and StormWings. Luckily they are allies with ClawWings and StarWings and they have special fighters to counter the other tribes. The Glare Force is the most powerful branch of the MoonWing military. The Moonbeam and Eclipse Squadrons are specialized for fighting specific tribes, whereas the Gust, Blast, and Whirlwind Squadrons are not. Moonbeam Squadrons Moonbeam Squadrons are specifically tailored to fight WindWings,ClawWings, and FireWings. They are composed of light-armored dragons with speed and strength, that are agile and able to keep up with the super-fast dragons. They break the WindWings, FireWings and (possibly) ClawWings' horns, tails, and wings, and slice their wing membranes, knocking the dragons out of they sky one by one. They are armed with: * Arrows and bows * Claw knives (knives they attach to their claws and sometimes spikes) * swords * daggers * horn sheaths (metal sheaths fitted to each dragons' horns and sharpened) These Squadrons are only used during wartime with the WindWings and hypothetically ClawWings and FireWings. Their members often join the other squadrons when not fighting these dragons. Eclipse Squadrons Squall Squadrons are highly trained fighters that specialize in fighting StarWings(hypothetically) and FireWings' light. many dragons in these squads are Lumens and/or Pyros, but they all wear shades over their eyes to protect them from the StarWings' light. They keep their distance from the StarWings and their deadly tail scales and blazing light, and strike in between blasts from their opponents, while the StarWings are trying to recover. They are armed with: * Spears * Pikes (not the fish, the spear-like thing) * arrows and longbows * bolts and crossbows * fireproof black cloth (to hide the StarWings' light) Which are used to take down StarWings from afar, and precision shooting is common of these squadrons. They have high endurance and precision, able to time their attacks right, allowing them to be deadly to the light and speedy dragons. Just like the Moonbeam Squadrons, most members are part of other squadrons when not fighting the StarWings. Glowmoon Squadrons Glowmoon Squadrons are the endurance flyers. They can fly for hours on end, and can take out many foes before their wave is called back. They may not be the fastest, but they are the most persistent. The Glowmoon Squadrons are normally used if the MoonWings need to drag out a fight, or if they need to take out a lot of dragons in one long wave of fights. Bright Squadrons Bright Squadrons are the heaviest hitters in the Glare Force, and can knock dragons out of the sky with a few blows. They are close combat fighters and are typically used for defensive lines in the air. They wear the heaviest armor, and are very protected, so they can plow through the enemy front lines with little to no resistance when they are summoned to the front of the battlefield. Noctem Squadrons Noctem Squadrons are the fastest, most precise hitters, and are an ambush force. They fly silently due to rips they purposely cause in their wings. They aim for the wings of their opponents, and can send a dragon plummeting in a few seconds. They fly at night, in mist, or in thick clouds, and also accompany the Paraselene Forces in town raids. There are not too many Noctem Squadrons, as the training is intense, but they are very powerful and a major upper hand in battle. The Reflection Force The Reflection Force encompasses all aquatic troops and has a reasonable amount of dragons total in it. It is a specialized aquatic force, which is mainly used for border defense, spying, and aquatic flash-raids. The dragons in it are highly trained, and can swim well. Many are Hydros. They are chosen for their high lung capacity and moon given abilities coupled with their ability to hold their breath for about 20-40 minutes and their good swimming skills. Turbulence Squadrons The Turbulence Squadrons are the fastest moving swimmers, and specialize in swimming stormy, unpredictable waters, along with fast moving currents and obstacle-filled waters. They aren't very good at combat in open waters, and are mainly used for spying from rivers or defending waters near the MoonWing coastal borders. Hurricane Squadrons These squadrons are used for scouting missions, and act as messengers for the rest of the military. They can hold their breath almost as long as the Thunderstorm Squadrons, and escape attack from enemies by swimming through rivers in enemy territory. Certain Hurricane Squadrons also act as assassins, and swim deep into enemy territory to take out their targets. Thunderstorm Squadrons They are the best aquatic fighters. They can hold their breath the longest and dive the deepest. They don't do too bad in tight spaces, but normally prefer combat in open waters. They can go toe-to-toe with SeaWings, but not more than one at a time. They also have to go up for air about every 20-30 minutes, depending on how vigorously they are fighting. Names MoonWings are usually named in one occasionally three connected or unconnected parts, either in Tsukifumi (Japanese) or English. MoonWing Prefixes: MoonWing prefixes are usually nouns relating to glowing or personality. They are also named after moons. Tsukifumi (Japanese): * English: * Moon * Jade * Gleam * Shine * Io MoonWing Suffixes MoonWing suffixes are usually nouns relating to personality and natural beings. Tsukifumi (Japanese): * English: *Flower *Gleam *Glow *Shine Sample names: Jadegleam, Shineflower Known Dragons * Queen Andromeda * Queen Callisto * Galatea * Queen Himalia * Juno * Larissa * Queen Neso * Sao * Selene * Styx * Queen Sinope * Titania * Queen Urania Masters * Selene (3 gibbous) * Titania (3 crescent) * Larissa (2 full) * Galatea (3 half) * Juno (3 quarter) Trivia * MoonWings are named after moons and therefore indirectly named after greek gods. Category:Tribes Category:Ignian Tribes Category:MoonWings Category:MoonWing History